The Mirror of Silver and Gold
by xXIWillRuleTheWorldXx
Summary: Daniel is in trouble, yet again. A ancient Silver Mirror has changed him into a girl and now he must find The Mirror of Gold to change him back. But the bad thing is, he's starting to like Vince. Alot. femDaniel/Vince. xUPDATEx on hold intill further notice..
1. Don't touch Silver Mirrors

**Okay, first of all Myra the Sark's newest story inspired me to write this. Yes, it is a FemDaniel/Vince romance. Set before 'Roots of Evil' and Daniel isn't infected with Haggarium.**

**Authors Note: I highly believe that I don't own Voltron**.

* * *

**Chapter One. Don't touch Silver Mirrors. Daniel's pov~**

Today was, well boring.

Keith let us out of classes early because Allura and Larmina had to attend a royal meeting today. They had just left, so I was alone and had nothing to do.

Vince was no where in sight. He was probably going over the Castle Defense System with Pidge...

I sighed and walked right past a random mirror. It seemed like an ordinary mirror but, something made me turn around and walk back to it. Like I was pulled twards the mirror

I looked at my reflection and gasped. Instead of me, there was a girl. She had long black hair that surrounded her face but I could still see a pair of violet eyes. I moved and she moved.

"Okay, this must be one of those trick mirrors or something." I whispered.

Then for a unknown reason I put my hand against the mirror and my hand touched hers. I felt electricity race through my veins and I crumbled to the ground.

* * *

**Vince's pov**

"Daniel, where are you?" I asked through our mind link...Of course he didn't respond. I shook my head and scanned the room.

Then I saw a girl passed out on the ground. I raced towards her unconscious form. She was strikingly familiar. I knelt by her side and gently held her in my arms. She has long black hair and was wearing a guy cadet outfit. Then she began to stir.

"Who are you!...Wait I mean are you okay?" I asked feeling stupid.

The girl rubbed her head. "Vince, it's me Daniel. God, I think I hit my head." The strange girl Moaned and rubbed her head.

My breathing stopped for a second. "You, you can't be Daniel. Your a girl." I said.

The girl Daniel looked at me with wide, Disbelieving violet eyes. "Vince, you've lost your mind, I'm not a..." Daniel then looked down and saw that I was right. She gave an ear splitting scream "I-I." she stuttered And she passed out again.

I sighed. "Umm Daniel, if this is really you. Your paying me back for this." I picked her up and to my surprise Daniel didn't seem to weigh a thing and I was able to carry her/him easily.

I wondered if I should take her to Keith or the emergency wing of the castle. I thought for a miniute and decided the emergency wing sounded safer.

I then looked at the girl in my arms. _'Okay, she was pretty.' _I thought. Ok that was a huge understatement. I thought she looked beautiful, but the problem was. This is Daniel, my best friend and also a guy.

Well right now only her brain was a guy but...I couldn't help but love the way she was sleeping and how her hair tumbled down her back in a messy but strait way. I felt I needed to protect her, because she looked so fragile.

_'God, Vince. Get a hold of yourself._' I thought _'This is Daniel, he doesn't need your protection. You need to stop thinking like this.'_

But I couldn't, I just couldn't.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know!**

**~Ann.Z**

* * *

**Hi! **

**This is Lillianna Rider here! I'm now Twill's Beta! I hope you like the changes! Wish me luck and...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Waking Up short version

**The Mirror of silver and gold**

**Okay, I promised Lillianna Rider I would write and put up a second chapter to this today. So here it goes. Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. For some reason, I keep writing these things.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Waking Up**

**Daniel's pov**

My mind was foggy. It took me a while to clear my thoughts. I blinked a few times, seeing bright lights.

"Daniel, are you awake?" I heard someone ask.

I looked around, realizing I was in the med bay of the castle. Lance, Keith, and Vince where sitting around the hospital bed.

"I think I am." I said trying to sit up. The movement caused my now longer hair to fall in my face. I paused as I remembered what happened.

"Don't pass out again." Vince said. I looked at him. He had a concerned look on his face.

"I won't" I mumbled sitting up.

Just then Doctor Gorma walked in. "Hello Daniel. Are you feeling alright." he asked.

"Yeah." I answered. Doctor Gorma looked down at some papers.

"It appears Daniel is in perfect health." he said to Keith

."Yeah, but the last time I saw 'Daniel' he wasn't a girl." Lance said sarcastically.

"Well,...I have no idea how he changed into a girl." the doctor said. "

Daniel, do you remember anything?" Keith asked.

I hesitated. "No." I lied.

"Well, Daniel is able to leave if he...Err um.. she wishes." Doctor Gorma said before leaving.

"Well I guess we should find you some new clothes." Keith stated.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Allura and Larmina just came back." Lance said.

_'There back?_' I mentally groaned, thinking about all the jokes Larmina might have when she found out.

Lance and Keith left.

"Don't worry." Vince said and I looked at him. "About what? Larmina, or having to wear girls clothes?" I said. Vince laughed.

"Well I guess I should go before Larmina picks out a dress for you to wear." he joked. I smiled. After he left a strange thought went through my head.

_'Well, if I'm a girl now. Doesn't that make me strait?'_ I blushed and pushed the thought away quickly.

* * *

**Well, did you like? I hope you did..** **~Ann.Z**


End file.
